Pirate Charged with Dino Power (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Pirate Charged with Dino Power. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Callie's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Bendy Jackson: (voice over) Pirate Charged with Dino Power! One day at Pirate Taven, Nina was researching Dinosaurs. John Silver: Hello, Nina. What're you reading, Lass? Nina Vincent: Oh, Just this books. I'm looking at about dinosaurs. John Silver: I see. And what kind of dinosaurs are you enjoying? Nina Vincent: Oh, Everything from T-Rexes, Triceratops. John Silver: (notice something outside) And that Plesiosaurus outside the window? Nina Vincent: Exactly, There're also predators that likes to eat meat and... But as Nina paused what John Silver said who was pointing outside, She notice a male Plesiosaurus outside. Nina Vincent: Whoa, A real life Plesiosaurus! (haller) Ford, Stanley, Guys, Come quick! As everyone got outside, They could see a few dinosaurs around the Pirate Tavern. Marine the Raccoon: Cracky, Look at all those dinosaurs! Crystal: Where did they even come from, Nina? Marine the Raccoon: Yeah, We all thought they were extinct. Nina Vincent: I'm not sure how, But this might be a rare opportunity to see an real Dinosaur. Captain Emmett: Say, Ford. Are you familiar with Dinosaurs? Ford Pines: Indeed I have, Emmett. If my observations were correct, The Dino Charge Rangers must've defeated Sledge and his crew by destroying their own ship swords the sun along with the astroids. If the astroids didn't hit the Earth, The Dinosaurs would've never been extinct. Suddenly, There was a red alert as Stanley came to warn them. Stanley Pines: Ford, Captain Whiskers and his crew are on the move! With John Silver watching the Tavern, The crew set off to see what he's up to. However, Captain Whiskers plans to take over the next time dimension. Captain Whiskers: Brace yourselves, Mateys. Once we reach another dimension, We will succeed this for good! Just as the time portal opens, Ford, Stanley and the Pirate Force Rangers had to go after him. Soon, Their ship arrived at Amber Beach in the 21st Century. Bendy Jackson: Land ho, Captain! Captain Emmett: Good eye, Bendy. Land the ship. Just as the ship landed at the open field, Keeper appears out of nowhere. Keeper: Ford, Stanley! Welcome, My old friends. I was beginning to think you would make it. Stanley Pines: Long time no see, Keeper. Ford Pines: Rangers, I'd like you all to meet Keeper, He's mentor of the Dino Charge Power Rangers. Keeper: Welcome, Pirate Force Rangers. My new friends, It is an honor to finally meet you all. Captain Emmett: Much obliged, Keeper. It's a pleasure to meet you. Anton Mercer: Ford, Stanley, We'd like to thank you all for coming in such short notice. Ford Pines: Good to see you again, Anton, Elsa, Hayley. Hayley Ziktor: Tommy and Kat saids to meet at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo. Nina Vincent: Dinosaurs? We all thought that dinosaurs were extinct. Anton Mercer: Keeper will explain to you all once we get there. So, They had to meet at the Dinosaur Zoo. When they got here, Nina could discover all kinds of Dinosaurs in this Zoo. Nina Vincent: I can't believe they're so many spices of Dinosaurs in this zoo. How'd they all became zoo animals? Keeper: I'm glad you asked, Nina. 65 Million Years Ago, My Ranger friends arrived and stopped Sledge and his crew from using the Energems for evil. And with Sledge's ship destroyed, And so are his astroids. Nina Vincent: Wow, So awesome! Ryo Vinsmoke: Cool it, Nina. Kendall Morgan: It's alright, Ryo. Keeper: These are my ranger friends, Tyler Navarro, Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, Tyler's father, James, Prince Phillip III, Kendall Morgan, My apprentice, Zenowing, Heckyl, And Riley's brother, Matthew. Matthew Griffin: Just call me Matt. Heckyl: Welcome to our base. As they were looking around, Mira could see the Energems. Mira: Hmm, Interesting. (to Tyler) Excuse me, Tyler. But are those your Energems? Tyler Navarro: That's right, Mira. When Energems bonded to us, We stopped aging. Donna: You too, James? James Navarro: That's right, Donna. I've bonded to my Aqua Energem a decade before Tyler bonded to his Red Energem. Bendy Jackson: Wow, this might be awesome as we thought, but how does it work? Tyler Navarro: Well, Bendy. Take Koda for example, He bonded to his Blue Energem during the Pleistocene Era. Ryo Vinsmoke: Really, How is it so? Koda: I save my little brother, Taku from Sabertooth Tiger and froze for a thousand years. Crystal: Fascinating. Marine the Raccon: Aye, I agree. What about you, Zenowing. How'd you bonded to your Silver Energem? Zenowing: I've fought a great battle with Lord Arcanon, It's a long story. Later, Anton Mercer shows around the Reefside Prehistoric Zoo. Anton Mercer: As you can see, We have all kinds of Prehistoric Animals in captivity. Nina Vincent: Like what, Mr. Mercer? Anton Mercer: Every kind from the Compsognathus and Leptictidium, To the T-Rex and Giant Ground Sloths. Captain Emmet: Hmm, Interesting. Tommy Oliver: Welcome to the Prehistoric Zoo. ???, . Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5